Entre devoir et espoir
by Mimey33
Summary: Quand une complicité se crée sur le champ de bataille et que l'ambivalence des sentiments fait basculer l'amitié vers quelque chose de plus complexe à gérer, surtout quand la guerre sera finie... Slash soft.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, j'ai essayé de ne pas modifier l'histoire d'origine.  
Les premiers chapitres s'intercalent par-ci par là pendant l'histoire "avérée", les suivant auront lieu après la bataille.  
_

_Rating : Slash, on aime ou on n'aime pas :)  
_

_**1.**  
_

_La scène suit la chute d'Aragorn peu avant la bataille gouffre de Helm_

Il est à bout de force mais sa volonté est demeurée intacte, il ne tient plus que par la force de son esprit. La douleur ? Il ne la sent plus, seule compte la nécessité d'arriver au bout de cette course qui n'en finit plus. Il laisse son cheval guider ses pas, comme si l'animal percevait parfaitement l'urgence, l'épuisement, le désespoir. Et puis, contre toute attente, le voilà aux portes de la citadelle, les gens se pressent autour de lui, lui portant secours, mais même dans cet état de fatigue extrême, il lutte pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Deux bras fermes l'entourent d'un seul coup, il baisse la tête et croise les yeux de Gimli, heureux et enfin un sourire regagne ses lèvres, l'espoir l'envahit à nouveau, il pose la main sur son épaule. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires aux amis qui se retrouvent.

Il cherche l'elfe des yeux, il sait que Legolas a forcément été le premier à sentir, entendre, voir son retour inespéré. Les mouvements lui coûtent, il fouille la foule du regard et tombe sur deux émeraudes perçantes qui le regardent avec une intensité où sont contenues mille émotions inaccessibles à l'homme.

La silhouette diaphane, presque éthérée se détache enfin des hommes grouillant autour d'eux pour s'approcher de l'homme épuisé. L'elfe a plus de retenue que le nain, il est de sang royal et d'une race où les effusions ne sont pas choses courantes. Pourtant en cet instant, il voudrait le serrer dans ses bras, tellement le vide au fond de son cœur semble se combler en une seconde.

- Vous êtes en retard, sourit-il au nouveau venu.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse.

L'autre sourit, de ce sourire merveilleux qui sait faire fondre toutes les craintes de l'être Sylvain. Il saisit la broche si chargée de symbole et ce simple geste d'amitié le touche et l'honore. Leurs regards s'accrochent, la tempête orageuse, l'acier, la force contre la douceur, l'océan de calme et sans qu'ils ne le réalisent vraiment, le lien qui les unit se consolide imperceptiblement.

* * *

_Lorsque les hommes du Rohan se préparent à défendre Helm_

… Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux ! hurle le prétendant au trône du Gondor avec une fureur dans la voix que Legolas ne lui a jamais entendue.

L'elfe baisse la tête, il sait que cette bataille-ci est désespérée, il comprend que son ami ne flanchera pas quoi qu'il en coûte et soudain, il regrette ses doutes, sa peur, sa faiblesse quand l'autre, lui, garde sa force inébranlable.

- Estel…

La voix si cristalline de l'archer à ses côtés calme immédiatement la colère d'Aragorn, il se radoucit, pose la main sur l'épaule de son ami et poursuit dans sa langue, inconnue de ceux qui les entourent :

- Mellon-nin, que leur resterait-il s'ils n'avaient plus l'espoir ?

L'elfe s'excuse et retient le bras du guerrier armé :

- Et que me resterait-il à moi si cet espoir s'éteignait dans cette guerre ?

L'homme le sonde du regard, ne comprenant pas bien le sens de ses paroles.

_Estel… Espoir… Est-ce que c'est bien ce qu'il devait comprendre ? Que me resterait-il si toi, Estel, tu venais à disparaître ?_

Il hésite, mais l'intensité du regard de son ami exige une réponse.

- Paix mon ami, tout est possible à ceux qui croient.

Legolas acquiesce, semblant pleinement recouvrer ses esprits, il porte la main à ses précieuses dagues à sa ceinture et se prépare à la bataille, à nouveau convaincu que oui, vraiment, _tout est possible_…


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

_Après la bataille_

La victoire est réelle mais elle n'en est pas moins amère quand le sol autour d'eux est jonché des corps de soldats, parfois si jeunes, ayant péri pour défendre leur cité.

Legolas le sait, Aragorn a beau se montrer invulnérable, il souffre de ces pertes qui ne servent qu'à retarder de peu la prochaine attaque de l'Ennemi, encore plus difficile. Il l'observe de dos alors que celui-ci est plongé dans des pensées inaccessibles dont il ne fait sans doute pas partie. Sa stature, sa prestance, son regard sombre et tumultueux à peine atténué par de longues mèches brunes qui lui traversent le visage, il est dans la force de sa jeunesse de Dunedain, il ne devrait pas avoir à porter sur ses épaules le poids du monde.

Legolas sent sa souffrance, ses doutes et aimerait lui apporter son aide mais il sait que le guerrier est fier et qu'au premier mot il saura dissiper cette inquiétude qui lui vrille le cœur pour leur insuffler, encore, la force de continuer.

Alors, il s'approche doucement et entame un chant elfique mélancolique de sa voix si pure que n'importe quel être vivant oublierait où il se trouve transporté par la magie et la beauté sans mots…

Les nuages quittent un instant les yeux et le cœur lourd du combattant mortel, transpercé par la pureté de la voix de son ami elfe.

- Mellon-nîn, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas seul dans l'épreuve, souffle l'archer aux longs cheveux blonds tout près de lui.

Il hoche la tête avec déférence, en guise de remerciement et croise à nouveau les yeux du prince Sylvain, il lit de la candeur et une détermination sans failles.

- Et pourtant, ceux qui m'entourent quittent ce monde trop vite ou… trop loin.

- Trop loin ?

- La mort fauche les mortels, les bateaux emmènent loin de mon cœur, vers les Havres gris, ceux que je ne pourrai jamais suivre.

- Je ne serai pas de ceux-là, _Elessar_.

Ses yeux acier sondent ceux de l'elfe, dévisagent doucement son visage de porcelaine, encadré de ses longs cheveux blonds scintillant d'éclats dorés sous les rayons du soleil qui éclairent à nouveau la Cité, ses lèvres fines qui lui renvoient un sourire confiant dans lequel il lit de la ferveur.

- Tu es fils de roi, Legolas, tu ne me dois aucune allégeance, que restera-t-il des tiens si nous vainquons Sauron ? dit-il finalement sans réaliser qu'il venait de passer au tutoiement.

L'autre frémit légèrement en entendant cette familiarité à laquelle il n'est pas habitué, mais il n'aime pas l'interprétation qu'Aragorn fait de ses paroles :

- Tu as bien assez à t'occuper sans penser à mon destin, finit-il par répondre, avec de la fierté dans la voix.

L'héritier du Gondor l'arrête d'un geste avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai blessé, mon ami mais il ne me plaît pas de vous imaginer loin de la vie que vous méritez et loin des vôtres.

Le jeune archer se calme et le défiant du regard, il conclut avant de s'éloigner :

- Et il ne me plaît pas d'imaginer ma vie loin de ceux que j'aime.

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

_Sur le départ vers Minas Tirith, lorsque les guerriers du Rohan sont prêts à partir en guerre aux côtés des trois compagnons._

Malgré la nuit, ses yeux d'elfe l'ont perçu avant tous les autres, son ouïe fine a reconnu sans hésitation le pas léger d'un cheval elfique. Il sait que c'est le Seigneur Elrond en personne qui se déplace en terre du Milieu, il reconnaîtrait cette façon de chevaucher les yeux fermés. Il comprend qu'il n'y a qu'une explication à sa présence en ces lieux reculés…

_Arwen a décidé de rester. Arwen n'a pas quitté Fondcombe. Elle reste pour lui. Elrond vient lui remettre l'épée qui a été reforgée._

Legolas est à la fois heureux pour son ami et étrangement mélancolique. Malgré son apparente jeunesse, il a près de mille ans, suffisamment pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive, ce qu'il ressent en cet instant.

- Aiya, Legolas, lui glisse le Seigneur elfe, en quittant la tente de Theoden.

- Suilad, Heru Elrond *, répond le jeune prince en s'inclinant devant lui.  
_(* salutations, Seigneur Elrond)_

Les deux elfes se jaugent un instant d'un regard chargé de non-dits, Legolas sait qu'Elrond lit en lui, il sait aussi qu'il ne dira rien, mais ce regard sévère et perçant vaut pour un « réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais, Aragorn et Arwen s'aiment ».

Sitôt le Seigneur de Fontcombe reparti, il voit le Dunedain sortir de la tente du roi du Rohan, une main sur le pommeau de son épée, se dirigeant droit vers son cheval.

- La lame d'Elendil ? demande le blond d'une voix dont il est difficile de discerner l'intonation profonde.

Aragorn sursaute, le voit et acquiesce doucement. Il dégaine l'imposante épée devant lui, la lame acérée reflète la lune et éclaire son visage d'une lumière blanche et vacillante. Et Legolas voit dans son ami la prestance des hauts personnages de sa lignée. La mâchoire virile, parfaitement dessinée, le profil droit et fier irradiant d'une aura chaleureuse, la profondeur de son regard sauvage, sa peau légèrement mate, exhalant des parfums épicés, la douceur de ses lèvres… il détourne le regard, bien trop rapidement pour que l'homme élevé par les elfes puisse ne pas le remarquer.

- Qu'avez-vous, Legolas ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Est-il nécessaire que je vous réponde ?

Le prince de Mikwood se maudit un instant pour sa faiblesse et devant le regard orageux de son ami qui semble lire dans son cœur les émotions qui l'assiègent, il se reprend de peur d'y lire pitié et compassion.

- Allons-y ! Où donc comptiez-vous vous rendre ?

- Pas cette fois Legolas.

- Où va-ton ? demande Gimli, sorti de nulle part.

Aragorn sourit à ses deux amis, capitule et se dirige avec eux vers la faille du Chemin des Morts…


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

_Après avoir passé par le Chemin des Morts_

Les âmes damnées de ceux qui avaient trahi Isildur les accompagnent désormais; magnifique tour de force du futur Roi du Gondor qui a su braver sa peur pour convaincre cette armée de fantômes. Il se repose à présent à l'avant du bateau qui les conduit vers Minas Tirith pendant que Gimli visite les soutes à la recherche de tonneaux de bière.

- Le siège a du commencer au Gondor, dit-il soucieux à l'elfe qui se tient à ses côtés sans avoir besoin de tourner son visage pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de lui.

- Et Mithrandir est à leurs côtés.

Aragorn lui sourit enfin, ramenant un peu de soleil dans le cœur tourmenté de l'elfe.

- Nous serons là à temps, adresse-t-il à ce magnifique sourire.

- Merci.

Et il sent l'accolade ferme sur son épaule. Il sent aussi la chaleur qu'elle lui procure, au travers de sa tunique et ne peut réprimer un léger frisson. L'homme semble s'en rendre compte, il retire sa main. Gêné, le prince de la forêt noire replonge son regard sur la mer.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Estel…

- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, mon ami.

Legolas inspire un peu plus profondément, son pouls est bien plus rapide qu'il ne le devrait mais il se sent trop coupable pour reculer, il a l'impression de le trahir…

- Vous savez bien que si.

Cette fois-ci, Aragorn ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, il a trop d'estime pour son ami, il aurait l'impression de le trahir.

- Tes sentiments m'honorent, murmure-t-il dans un souffle, mais tu sais que je ne peux y répondre…

L'elfe lui sourit. Il aime ce tutoiement dans la bouche de l'homme, il comprend la marque de considération que cela suppose, même dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il pose un doigt délicat sur le pendentif de l'Etoile du Soir autour du cou de son ami :

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, je voulais juste… enfin, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, et savoir si je demeurais votre ami.

Il fait froid sur ce bateau, une buée légère s'échappe de leurs lèvres. Ne désirant pas se montrer trop distant, le rôdeur remet son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami, il se rapproche de lui au point que le blond, aux sens si aiguisés, sente la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau fragile.

- Un prince des elfes me gratifie de son amitié et devient mon soutien et mon repère dans une guerre qui nous dépasse et je le repousserais parce qu'il me juge digne de son amour ? C'est à moi de m'excuser, Legolas, si vous avez cru cela.

- Vous vous moquez, répondit l'elfe rougissant légèrement.

Le brun retire à nouveau son bras pas très à l'aise finalement, il sent le parfum sucré de la peau laiteuse du blond à ses côtés, le contact léger des mèches dorées que le vent rabat vers lui et il n'est plus si sûr de ses mots.

Devant le visage si proche de cet homme si cher à son cœur, Legolas ne peut réprimer le mouvement de ses doigts qui demandent à toucher la peau cuivrée qui s'offre presque à eux. Ils effleurent la joue du rôdeur, découvrant la sensation d'une barbe humaine naissante, ils glissent dans un frôlement jusqu'aux lèvres entre-ouvertes qui laissent échapper un souffle court, ils découvrent leur douceur, leur tiédeur…

L'homme reste figé à ce contact incroyablement léger, il se raccroche aux pupilles dilatées de l'elfe, comme un marin égaré dans le brouillard à un phare… mais c'est peine perdue, l'autre ne peut déjà plus se raisonner… Son autre main plonge dans les cheveux d'ébène, avide de découvrir d'autres sensations et ses lèvres viennent se poser comme une caresse sur celles qui lui font face sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Un tremblement…

- Non, Legolas… supplie le futur Roi d'une voix tout juste audible.

Et cette voix si fragile tétanise le prince Sylvain. D'un coup, il réalise ce qu'il fait, il sent le désir mais surtout la détresse dans cette prière murmurée. Il se recule, l'estomac noué, le regard perdu et Aragorn a le temps de voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes lorsqu'il se lève prestement et de sa démarche féline s'éloigne de la proue avant du navire. Il veut le suivre mais un « Terre ! » retenti et l'arrête net.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Legolas se lance dans cette bataille-ci ivre de tristesse, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'a jamais ressenti cette douleur lancinante, ni cet étrange vide au fond de lui. Il a mal de savoir que son affliction n'est pas curable et mal d'avoir trompé la confiance se son ami.

_Les elfes sont censés savoir se contrôler, depuis quand Legolas Vertefeuille succombe-t-il à ses pulsions plutôt qu'à sa raison ?_

Il court sur le champ de bataille, si agile qu'il semble presque voler, décochant flèche sur flèche, il y a de la rage et du désespoir dans ses yeux et dans chacun de ses gestes.

_C'est le Roi Elessar, Seigneur de l'Arbre Blanc, promis à Arwen Undomiel, l'Etoile du Soir… Mon comportement fait honte à mon peuple. Comment racheter ma faute si ce n'est en me battant pour lui ?_

De son côté, Anduril sortie de son fourreau danse et scintille au milieu des plaines du Gondor, les orques volent autour du mortel et les coups de hache de son ami auprès de lui terrassent des dizaines, vingtaines de ces êtres sombres qui les entourent. Malgré l'action, la violence, l'instant présent, ses yeux le voit, lui l'être sylvain si féérique, si discordant par sa grâce et sa beauté au milieu de ces viles créatures. Ses yeux perçoivent sa peine, comprennent la folie qui le fait courir de combat en combat sans prudence, sans espoir…

- 23, 24, 25… compte l'elfe à chaque victime de ses coups et le nain, non loin de là, relève la tête.

Il n'y a plus d'amusement dans la voix de son ami mais une étrange note de fureur et de mélancolie.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à l'elfe ? lance Gimli à l'attention d'Aragorn.

L'homme s'arrête un instant et paraît hésiter. La voix bourrue de Gimli se fait plus douce et se rapprochant du rôdeur, il déclare :

- Si j'étais un elfe, et Dieu m'en garde, et que l'élu de mon cœur me soit défendu et promis à une autre, alors je donnerais ma vie pour lui, parce que les elfes, m'est avis, ont inné le sens du sacrifice !

Le Seigneur du Gondor marque un nouveau temps d'arrêt qui n'empêche nullement Gimli de décocher deux coups de hache supplémentaires à deux orques tenaces en pensant « 34, 35 ». Après sa surprise, il affiche un très léger sourire.

- Et que feriez-vous, Maître Nain, si vous étiez un homme ?

Gimli sourit à son tour à son compagnon.

- Si j'étais un homme, et Dieu m'en garde, et que mon meilleur ami avait besoin de mon soutien, alors je réfléchirais plus tard à ce qui est bien ou mal, parce que m'est avis que les hommes agissent d'abord par instinct.

Le sourire de l'ancien rôdeur devient plus franc et se transforme en un rire clair et léger.

- Je croyais avoir vécu suffisamment d'hivers pour tout connaître de votre peuple, Maître Gimli, mais j'ignorais ce don de clairvoyance et cet intérêt pour la sociologie des races !

Le nain éclate, lui, d'un rire plus caverneux et bon enfant.

- Sans doute, Mon Seigneur, ai-je appris auprès des hommes et des elfes qu'il faut laisser de côté les préjugés ancestraux pour mieux voir où l'amitié peut se cacher.

- Allons prêter main forte à notre ami, Gimli, Anduril a soif de vengeance.

- Et ma hache soif de sang d'orques.

Et tous deux se rapprochèrent de l'elfe en poursuivant le combat.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Les flèches du Bois vert continuent de pleuvoir, maniées avec virtuosité par le maître archer seul représentant de sa race sur cette Terre du Milieu. Les dagues sifflent aux oreilles des orques. Le sang bat dans ses tempes. _Continuer. Oublier_. Il fonce sur un groupe d'Huru-kai sans se soucier de leur nombre, lorsqu'il entend tonner auprès de lui la voix chaude du Dunedain :

- Ne mourrez pas pour moi, Legolas, ceci est un ordre !

Et la puissante lame d'Elendil s'abat sur deux serviteurs du Mordor avec fracas. L'elfe reconnaît les yeux perçants du futur Roi qui a retrouvé son autorité naturelle, différent de celui qui le suppliait de ne pas franchir la limite de leur amitié. Il n'est désormais plus un rôdeur, il est déjà devenu le suzerain des terres du Gondor.

La présence d'Aragorn à ses côtés le renforce aussitôt. Il se noie une seconde dans le gris argenté de ses prunelles dans lesquelles il n'y a nulle rancune mais seulement détermination et courage. Une seconde de perdition de trop pour anticiper le nouvel ennemi qui s'approche…

- Legolas ! crie l'homme avec une panique décelable.

Le prince blond se retourne pour voir foncer vers lui un des neuf rois damnés sur son Nazgul. Le cri strident de l'animal maudit glace les combattants et fige leurs gestes une seconde de plus. L'archer retrouve sa vivacité, s'écarte à temps, cherche une flèche d'un geste rapide et réalise que son carquois est vide… Ses dagues lui paraissent bien dérisoires face à la mâchoire rugissante de la créature des Enfers qui le menace, mais la lame reforgée est déjà là en rempart, protection solide, les deux mains fermes qui la tiennent l'abaissent avec force sur la bête qui se cabre et s'effondre terrassée.

Le cavalier noir se redresse menaçant, plus rapide que le descendant d'Isildur qui n'a pourtant pas lâché son arme. Les dagues de Mirkwood pleuvent sur lui mais l'armure noire est épaisse et brandit de ses bras une lourde massue à pointes. Tout se passe très vite. Le choc est rapide et violent mais Legolas a l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti, tellement rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour lui. Le maître Nazgul, transpercé de part en part par l'épée légendaire, s'effondre sur Aragorn, mais ses yeux d'elfe ont vu le sang rouge et savent qu'il ne peut appartenir à l'être démoniaque.

Il dégage la cuirasse noire et lourde du cavalier qui écrase le guerrier mortel inconscient et pose la main sur la poitrine enveloppée toujours de la cape grise des elfes de Lothlorien, légèrement teintée de rouge.

- Estel…

Son appel est si étouffé par sa peur que les mots s'entendent à peine.

L'homme ouvre les yeux sur deux orbes bleu-vert embués de larmes, allégé du poids de l'armure, il tousse et ses poumons se regorgent de l'air qui lui manquait. Un filet de sang ruisselle sur ses lèvres mais il est vivant et son ami aussi. Il tend sa main vers le visage céleste de l'éphèbe blond, le contact d'une douceur subtile provoque comme une décharge et les sens de l'elfe s'embrasent en un instant. Cette fois-ci, il veut y résister mais le geste de l'homme est impérieux.

- Dihena nin, Legolas *  
_( * pardonne-moi, Legolas)_

Il attire à lui son visage et ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes sans qu'il n'ait d'hésitation, leur offrant un moment d'éternité. _L'instinct avant le devoir_. _L'instinct avant la raison_. Rien ne se prête à cette attitude singulière : les cris et la douleur sur ce lieu de désolation, l'odeur de poussière et de fer saturant l'air, la présence de la mort partout autour d'eux et pourtant, pourtant les deux amis ne se sont jamais sentis aussi vivants. Le baiser est brutal, masculin, rapide, il a le goût métallique du sang, mais il a la saveur de mille promesses.

La seconde qui suit leur donne à tous les deux une sensation de manque, mais il leur faut reprendre vite leurs esprits car déjà deux autres Nazguls se dirigent vers eux, attirés par l'épée de Narsil que redoute tant le Seigneur des ténèbres.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

_Après la bataille… Avant de provoquer Sauron devant La Porte Noire._

L'elfe et le nain se remettent de leurs émotions en s'affrontant à l'épreuve de la bière que Gimli est sûr de gagner. Si au nombre d'orques tués, Légolas semble mener malgré la mauvaise foi de son compagnon, les paris quant à la descente de choppes sont plutôt en faveur du nain. Les hommes se passionnent pour ce curieux bras de fer entre deux races si diamétralement opposées pendant que les deux hobbits chantent et trinquent derrière eux.

Le fils d'Arathorn, quant à lui, n'a pas le temps de trouver le repos que son corps réclame, ses mains guérisseuses prodiguent ce qu'elles peuvent de soins au jeune capitaine du Gondor et à la Dame du Rohan, blessée par le plus puissant des Neuf. Il est épuisé et Gandalf le Blanc le sent et s'en inquiète.

- Sauron ne s'attendait pas à ce revers, la réplique ne tardera pas mais vous pouvez tout de même dormir.

- Il n'y a pas de repos possible, Mithrandir, tant que l'ombre plane.

- Il vous craint, Aragorn.

L'homme lui sourit faiblement mais le magicien sent l'espoir vaciller dans son cœur.

- Vous vous êtes montré fort, tous vous ont suivi, tous vous aiment, Elessar, ne flanchez pas maintenant, ne craignez point la faiblesse d'Isildur, vous n'êtes pas lui !

Il remercie avec une conviction à peine affichée et commence à penser jsutement à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi, ceux qui ont péri, ceux qui sont allongés là dans ces lits et ceux qui continuent d'avoir foi en lui. Arwen, Légolas… Il s'octroie enfin un instant pour penser au fidèle prince de Mirkwood. Il se demande comment leur amitié qu'il pensait indéfectible a pu se muer en ce sentiment plus complexe, si rare dans le cœur d'un elfe pour un mortel et pour un autre homme. Il soupire, il sait qu'ils vont devoir parler…Qu'il ne peut pas lui mentir. Qu'ils sont deux futurs rois avec des obligations. Que le droit de s'aimer ne leur est pas permis… Et le chagrin dans ses yeux semble plus lourd encore. Il surprend le regard mi-inquisiteur, mi-compatissant de Gandalf et se demande si le magicien voit aussi clair en lui que la Dame Galadriel…

Il lui faudra attendre le soir pour s'isoler un instant avec le fils des forêts, celui-ci le suit sans un bruit, avec une certaine appréhension, prêt de l'arbre blanc du Gondor sans qu'aucun ne remarque le bourgeon à peine éclos qui pressent timidement des jours meilleurs.

- Mon cœur appartient à Arwen… dit-il sans détours, conscient de la dureté de ses mots et de la cruauté de leur baiser volé sur le champ de bataille.

Il sait que les elfes ne mentent pas sur leur sentiment, il sait que si Legolas aime, il ne feint pas, il se déteste de blesser un être si pur et se sent sale et ingrat. Un silence profond suit ses mots, il n'ose pas relever la tête.

- Le mien t'appartient, Estel et ce n'est pas ta faute, entend-t-il finalement.

Il affronte alors son regard, y lit une profonde tristesse presque résignée et quelque chose qui ressemble à de la honte. Le rôdeur ne s'en sent que plus misérable.

- Legolas…

- Vous ne me devez aucune excuse, Mon Seigneur, répond l'archer blond, la voix faible.

- Pas ça, mon ami, dit-il en lui prenant le bras, le forçant à le regarder. Je suis et resterai à jamais votre ami, ne mettez pas de titre entre nous, je ne le vaux pas.

A nouveau ce contact sur sa peau lui créé cette incroyable sensation de chaleur, la puissance et la force de cet homme l'ébranlent comme il ne l'avait jamais été en plus de mille ans de vie, mais il rassemble sa fierté, il se sent déjà faible de n'avoir pas su cacher à son ami humain ce que ses yeux n'auraient jamais du trahir, il répond d'une voix claire :

- Bien sûr que vous le valez… Et je resterai à vos côtés lorsque vous monterez sur le trône qui vous revient, Aragorn.

Et l'emploi de son nom humain dans sa bouche procure au futur souverain une désagréable sensation de perte.

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

_Veille de l'attaque de la Porte Noire._

- En somme, ce que vous proposez, c'est une attaque suicide ? interroge le magicien blanc.

- Oui, enfin, surtout une diversion. Rendons-le aveugle à tout ce qui n'est pas nous et Frodon aura une chance de mener à bien sa mission, répond Aragorn avec conviction.

Avec eux, Eomer, Legolas et Gimli écoutent attentivement mais ne disent rien.

- Nous sommes trop peu nombreux, Sauron ne prendra pas le danger au sérieux, poursuit Gandalf.

- Je dis que si, il n'aura pas oublié l'épée qui fut brisée.

Et il se dirige vers le Palentil, la pierre de vision d'Orthanc dont la puissance est si difficile à maîtriser. Legolas a un mouvement de surprise mais il est devancé par Gandalf.

- Aragorn !

- J'ai fui trop longtemps devant lui !

Il se saisit de la pierre qui s'éclaire d'une lueur de feu, l'œil apparaît et l'homme affronte sa puissance en brandissant Anduril avec bravoure et détermination. Il résiste mais ne peut éviter cependant les images que lui renvoie l'Ennemi… Arwen qui se meurt, seule, à Fondcombe, le visage de Legolas en pleurs à genoux comme lui, ne le verra jamais … La pierre lui brûle la main et roule loin de lui, il s'effondre dans les bras de l'elfe, paniqué, qui le retient.

- Pân mae*, Legolas, lui lance le magicien.  
(* tout va bien )

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demande gravement le vieil homme.

Le seigneur du Gondor reprend ses esprits mais ses yeux sont hagards, il lance un regard douloureux à Legolas, puis les détourne vers Gandalf.

- Rien… souffle-t-il ne trompant personne, mais lui a vu la lame et j'ai senti sa peur.

- Bien, reposez-vous quelques instants avant que nous ne nous mettions en chemin.

Ils se retirent alors de la salle du Conseil mais Aragorn arrête l'elfe avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux.

- Ney*, Legolas, s'il vous plaît.  
(*non)

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demande-t-il alors à son tour, avec inquiétude.

L'homme a le souffle encore un peu rapide, il se lève d'une démarche chancelante et son ami est là pour le soutenir, impuissant quant au trouble qui semble le préoccuper.

- Si…

Il ne sait que dire mais les images du Palentir repassent dans sa tête, il a peur pour la femme qu'il aime, il a peur pour son ami, il a conscience de ne rien pouvoir faire ou dire et comme il est affaibli, les mots qui sortent ne sont justement pas ceux qu'il faut prononcer :

- S'il n'y avait Arwen, je…

Le cœur de l'elfe se glace et son regard devient beaucoup plus distant, il l'empêche de poursuivre, reculant et le privant de son soutien.

- Ne m'insultez pas…

Le Dunedain comprend son erreur mais ne peut rattraper cette défaillance. Alors qu'il a clarifié les choses la veille avec un peu de panache, rappelant à son ami qu'il lui conservait son amitié intacte, voilà qu'il réinsuffle de l'espoir de la façon la moins noble qu'il soit. _Comme un second choix._ Comme si l'elfe à ses côtés était désespéré au point de préférer savoir _ça_.

L'elfe sert les poings et quitte la pièce avec toute la dignité de ceux de sa race.

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Note personnelle : _**_avec un remerciement tout particulier à __Psycopathe, Lowli-Chan et mimi70 pour leur soutien... :)_**_  
_**

**_9._**

_Bataille de la porte Noire._

Tous l'ont suivi sans hésiter devant la Porte du Mordor. Tous sont là par amour et foi dans le Seigneur de l'Arbre Blanc : Eomer du Rohan, Ilmahir, du Gondor, Gimli, du Mont Solitaire, Legolas Vertefeuille, de la forêt de Mirkwood, Peregrin Took, fils de Paladin de la Comté, le Magicien Blanc et tous les hommes vaillants prêts à se battre pour leur Seigneur.

L'homme élevé par les elfes a retrouvé sa superbe et il a les mots pour donner à cette poignée dérisoire de soldats la volonté de se battre.

- Un jour viendra où le courage des hommes faillira, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! En avant, hommes de l'Ouest !

Celle-ci est la plus désespérée des batailles, celle-ci, ils ne peuvent pas la gagner, ils sont si peu nombreux…

- Je ne pensais pas un jour mourir aux côtés d'un elfe, murmure Gimli.

- Et que diriez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? répond Legolas avec un sourire serein.

- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux, je préfère.

Et les haches et les flèches se mêlent aux lances et aux épées des hommes. La colère de Sauron est à la mesure de l'affront des hommes et de sombres créatures se mêlent aux orques encerclant le possesseur de la lame d'Elendil. Legolas le voit se battre comme un diable, avec toute sa puissance de guerrier et cette vaillance redouble sa propre volonté, il se lance à ses côtés contre deux trolls immenses qui l'ont pris pour cible. Aragorn le remercie d'un sourire et l'elfe prend un air entendu. Les revoilà amis dans l'adversité et seul compte cet instant où ils savent qu'ils vont mourir.

La puissance d'une massue balaie le fils du Gondor dans un mouvement violent et l'envoie valser à terre. Le troll brandit une arme lourde et dentée de pics qu'il n'aura pas le temps d'éviter, il le sait… Devant cette évidence funeste, il cherche son ami du regard et lit la terreur et l'impuissance dans le bleu turquoise de ses pupilles, il lui sourit et fermant les yeux, il murmure sans vraiment y réfléchir ce que seule l'ouïe d'un elfe peut percevoir :

- Amin mella le, Legolas, Namarïe… *  
(*je t'aime Legolas, adieu)

Le « NON » retentissant franchit à peine les lèvres de l'elfe que, contre toute attente, les combattants du Mordor se figent dans leurs gestes. Devant ce sursis imprévu, Legolas vole vers Aragorn alors que plus une personne ne bouge, le visage tourné vers la grande tour noire qui s'effondre lourdement dans un bruit sourd. Personne n'ose encore croire en l'improbable et pourtant unique explication à cet incroyable miracle.

_Frodon a réussi._

Le blond relève le brun que son cœur croyait avoir perdu et son soulagement est bien plus grand encore que celui des autres guerriers. Leur regard se croise un instant dans une indéfinissable expression puis Aragorn crie à Gandalf :

- Frodon ! Il faut retrouver Frodon et Sam!

A cet appel, le regard des compagnons de la communauté se voile, comprenant ce que redoute leur ami : la montagne du Destin est en fusion, la Tour Noire s'effondre et rien, ni personne ne semble pouvoir survivre sur les Terres Noires qui se disloquent…

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

_Couronnement du roi, Minas Tirith.  
_

Il ne ressemble plus au rôdeur de Bree que croisèrent les hobbits à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant. Ses vêtements de voyageur usés par les épreuves ont été troqués contre une armure scintillante aux armoiries du Gondor, sa barbe légère est coupée soigneusement et ses cheveux tombent en boucles disciplinées sur son visage sévère. C'est un roi face à ses sujets et tout dans son attitude l'atteste.

Faramir, intendant du Gondor, remet son mandat et clame au peuple :

- Un roi se présente au Gondor, c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, pierre elfique. Lui ferez-vous l'accueil qu'il mérite ? L'acceptez-vous comme suzerain ?

La foule scande d'une seule voix sa joie d'accueillir en sa cité ce grand homme et la fête commence.

A ses côtés se tient Arwen Undomiel, Etoile du Soir, fille d'Elrond, d'une pureté étincelante et leur amour gonfle le peuple de bonheur. Leurs doigts sont enlacés et leur cœur allégé, mais dans le tumulte de la fête, bien évidemment, les yeux du Roi ne peuvent ignorer le regard profond du Prince de Mirkwood.

Legolas Vertefeuille porte un diadème rayonnant sous la lumière du Soleil, ses longs cheveux dorés détachés éclairent son visage de porcelaine et l'habit blanc qu'il porte lui confère une beauté aussi lumineuse que celle du Roi des hommes est ténébreuse. Il s'incline légèrement devant le couple royal et Arwen lui offre un sourire doux. Aragorn le relève et pose ses lèvres sur son front en signe de l'éternelle amitié entre les hommes et les elfes, en signe aussi du lien profond entre les deux compagnons de route.

Malgré tout, il s'attarde un peu plus que de raison, absorbé un instant par les yeux clairs de l'elfe des bois, celui-ci le rappelle à la raison par quelques mots respectueux prononcé dans le langage des hommes :

- Paix et bonheur, Elessar.

Le Roi se reprend, se détourne lentement, comme au prix d'un important effort sur lui-même, il offre alors aux Hobbits l'honneur qui leur revient de droit, en posant un genou à terre devant eux, imité de la future Reine du Gondor et du pays d'Arnor réunis, puis de tous les hommes de bien de la Cité.

La liesse termine cette journée haute en émotion où le descendant Numénor et la Dame de Fontcombe portent en eux les promesses d'une nouvelle ère.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Legolas et Gimli, quittent la cité Blanche pour visiter ensemble la forêt de Fangorn et les mines de Helm comme ils se l'étaient promis, afin de décider lesquelles des constructions des Nains ou des Elfes sont les plus belles.

Un homme les regarde chevaucher dans l'aube depuis la tour de Minas Tirith, avec une brume dans le cœur...

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

_Un an après le couronnement_

En un an de règne, l'œuvre accomplie par le nouveau Seigneur est déjà immense. Plusieurs campagnes militaires contre les anciens serviteurs de Sauron ont été menées et la Cité blanche s'est considérablement embellie.

Le capitaine Faramir vient annoncer au roi la venue d'un messager. Une amitié respectueuse s'est tissée entre les deux hommes et le fantôme de Boromir a renforcé ce lien.

- Un ami de longue date que vous serez sans doute heureux de revoir, MonSeigneur.

Malgré lui, le souverain sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer mais le visiteur solitaire n'est pas celui que son âme espérait voir. La joie n'en est pas moins réelle lorsqu'il découvre le visage souriant du fils de Gloin dans la grande salle du trône. Bénéficiant d'un statut privilégié en tant qu'un des neuf compagnons, les hommes du Gondor ne lui ont pas retiré ses armes, et la grande hache dépasse toujours derrière son armure qui ramène Aragorn quelques temps en arrière.

- Me voilà bien aise de vous revoir mon bon Nain, dit-il ouvrant grands ses bras à Gimli.

Le maître Nain gratifie l'ancien rôdeur d'une accolade franche et d'un rire joyeux et les deux amis s'éloignent dans un salon isolé pour partager quelques souvenirs et quelques bières.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici mon brave Gimli, je vous croyais en villégiature dans la forêt de Fangorn ? demande l'héritier d'Isildur.

D'un revers de la main, le fils du Mont Solitaire essuie l'écume de mousse sur sa longue barbe et s'empresse de répondre.

- Je l'étais, mon ami, je l'étais, mais mon voyage étant terminé j'ai passé par la Cité Blanche avant de retrouver les miens.

- Et donc ? poursuit le roi, la beauté de l'ancienne forêt a-t-elle su vous toucher ?

- Autant que l'elfe a aimé celle de mes Mines, dit-il l'œil pétillant. Nous avons conclu à un match nul !

Ils se laissent aller à rire de bon cœur et soudain, sans aucune transition, Gimli baisse la voix et ajoute :

- Je suis ici pour _lui_.

Immédiatement, le sourire se fane sur le visage de l'homme et son regard se voile d'une lueur indéchiffrable. C'est le moment que choisit la Dame Undomiel pour entrer à pas feutrés dans la salle avec un plateau argenté et un vin aux reflets brique. Elle sourit à Gimli dont le visage devient écarlate. Ses yeux glissent sur la silhouette de la Reine et sur la robe un peu plus ample que la magnifique fille des elfes ne le nécessite.

- Vous avez deviné mon ami, nous aurons sous peu un héritier pour le Gondor !

Gimli trinque avec sa bonhomie un peu brusque et les éclats de son rire témoignent d'un bonheur sincère.

- Gimli, qu'en est-il de Legolas ? reprend Aragorn d'une voix plus grave.

Le nain hésite une seconde et Arwen s'éclipse percevant cette légère réticence.

- Il s'est émerveillé de notre périple mais quelque chose s'est éteint en lui.

Le brun sent un froid s'insinuer en lui et assombrir ses prunelles acier. L'autre poursuit.

- Il n'en a jamais rien dit, vous connaissez sa fierté, mais plus d'une fois je l'ai surpris les yeux perdus, en proie à une profonde mélancolie.

Aragorn ferme les yeux et revoit en songe les yeux rieurs de l'elfe blond, il se souvient des perpétuelles railleries entre lui et son ami Gimli, non, Legolas n'est pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de mélancolique.

- Il a besoin de vous, Aragorn.

Cette dernière phrase, teintée d'une vraie inquiétude, achève de pétrifier le roi. L'amitié de Gimli pour l'elfe le touche, la douleur qu'il tâchait de cacher au fond de lui se rouvre, avec toutes ses craintes et ses tiraillements. Et la vision du Palentil lui revient en mémoire aussi nette que la première fois.

- Je comprends que ce ne soit peut-être pas le moment avec vos obligations et l'enfant qui va naître, pondère soudain le nain comme réalisant l'abîme dans lequel son ancien compagnon d'arme semble s'être plongé.

Le silence se prolonge un instant quand le murmure doux de la délicate voix d'Arwen s'élève comme une mélodie à leurs oreilles :

- Vous devriez vous y rendre, Meldanya*.  
(*Mon amour).

_A suivre...  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- Arwen…

Aragorn prononce son prénom avec une douceur musicale, dans la langue des elfes. Son Etoile du Soir se tient derrière eux et porte sur son roi un regard bleu gris rempli d'une lueur de compréhension et d'amour. Gimli se sent soudain très rustre devant cette sublime présence.

- Estel, si votre ami vous nécessite, votre âme ne trouvera pas le repos tant qu'elle ne sera pas rassurée.

Il conserve le silence pris entre le feu de son amour pour elle et de son désir d'être auprès du prince de la forêt noire. Elle devine ses pensées profondes bien au-delà de ce qu'il en dira.

- J'ai confiance en vous et je ne doute pas de votre amour pour moi qui se lit dans vos yeux. Mais une ombre plane sur votre cœur et il serait vain d'espérer qu'elle se dissipe seule.

Il sent en lui la faiblesse des hommes, il a conscience que la compréhension de son Etoile a quelque chose d'un sacrifice. _Elle a toujours su._

- Allez à présent et revenez plus léger, souffle-telle d'une voix ferme.

Il se lève et l'embrasse de cet amour si total qu'il ressent pourtant pour elle. Il se retourne vers Gimli qui semble avoir cessé de respirer et avec un sourire lui lance :

- Que diriez-vous de chevaucher en ma compagnie jusqu'aux portes de l'Anduin?

Le Seigneur de la Cité Blanche quitte ses vêtements royaux, revêt une tunique d'un vert sombre presque noir, loge Anduril à sa ceinture et reprend des airs du Grand-pas qu'il était autrefois. Il s'en remet au bon sens de Faramir et d'Arwen pour gouverner le royaume du Gondor et d'Arnor et retrouve la compagnie d'Hasufel, le cheval offert par Eomer pendant la quête de l'Anneau.

Le plaisir qu'il ressent en chevauchant à nouveau sur le dos du cheval, son ami en selle derrière lui, lui procure un sentiment de liberté. Ils parcourent les plaines de la Terre du Milieu, contournent Fondcombe sans s'y arrêter et leur chemin se sépare non loin de là.

- Veillez sur vous, Aragorn et puissiez-vous trouver les mots pour vous apaiser tous les deux.

- Merci Maître Gimli. Legolas est bien heureux d'avoir un tel ami à ses côtés, capable de faire descendre un roi de son trône pour le conduire dans les forêts reculées, loin de son royaume.

Le Nain sourit, gratifie l'homme du Gondor d'une nouvelle accolade franche et prend congés de lui. Aragorn porte un regard sur le bois de Mirkwood qu'il devine par-delà les terres de Fondcombe et soupire, incertain, de ce qu'il y trouvera.

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Un seul chapitre aujourd'hui, désolée, je manque un petit peu de temps mais merci encore pour vos encouragements à tous !_  
**

**13.**

Le roi Elessar a vécu parmi les elfes suffisamment longtemps pour savoir se faire aussi discret qu'eux et son pas est si léger que l'ouïe fine de Legolas ne perçoit pas immédiatement sa présence.

Le voyageur brun a le temps d'observer en silence le port altier de l'archer blond perché sur une branche, les yeux fixés vers le ciel. Son regard a perdu de son intensité et un mal insidieux semble avoir eu raison de sa gaieté légendaire. Ainsi à ses pensées, l'elfe ressemble à une statue de marbre, la peau délicate propre à ce peuple des bois, les cheveux tressés retombant en cascade sur ses épaules fines.

L'ancien rôdeur ne peut détacher immédiatement son regard de cette silhouette féline qui se démarque à peine de la verdure des bois. Il n'ose parler, conscient que ses mots profaneraient l'instant et le lieu, alors d'une voix chaude et douce, il entonne un chant ancien :

_"D'eux il en était comme du chèvrefeuille  
Qui s'enroule autour du coudrier ;  
Une fois qu'il s'y est entrelacé et pris,  
Et qu'il s'est au tronc de l'arbre noué,  
Ensemble ils peuvent longtemps vivre.  
Mais ensuite si l'on veut les désunir,  
Le coudrier meurt hâtivement  
Et le chèvrefeuille pareillement.  
Belle amie, ainsi est de nous :  
Ni vous sans moi, ni moi sans vous !" *  
_

Le prince de ces forêts a tressailli au son de cette voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre toutes. Il ferme les yeux pour en écouter chaque inflexion qui pénètre dans son cœur comme autant de larmes sur un papier de soie. Il tarde à les rouvrir, calme d'abord la tempête de son cœur et doucement, descend de l'arbre sans pour autant se rapprocher.

- Aiya Mellon nin, dit simplement la voix grave de l'homme.

- Aiya, Elessar, répond l'elfe en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ils se font face et leur regard se croise sans ciller. Le cœur de Legolas manque un battement devant l'orage des prunelles dont il a si souvent rêvées. Il y lit la sincérité, le reproche, l'interrogation, le trouble… Aragorn lui, est assailli par les feux contraires qui éclairent les pupilles claires de l'elfe et qui paralysent ses sens. A présent qu'il est ici devant lui, il ne sait plus que dire.

- Que faites-vous ici, Estel ? demande le fils des bois d'une voix légèrement vacillante.

- Je suis venu te rappeler ton devoir, répond l'homme employant le tutoiement pour contraster avec la froideur qu'il sent dans les mots de son ami.

Un silence s'installe, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne :

- Dans l'adversité, tu m'as demandé si je restais ton ami et en une année, je n'ai reçu aucun signe de toi… continue-t-il.

Dans la tête de l'elfe repassent des images fortes de ce passé commun, des premières années à Fontcombe où le jeune Estel irradiait déjà de ce charisme qui portèrent plus tard tous les hommes à le suivre, et les femmes à se retourner sur son passage. Il ferme les yeux, revoit l'amitié naissante, la confiance qui se tisse entre le rôdeur solitaire et l'elfe prude qu'il est, il revoit les instants où tout bascule, leur baiser sur le champ de bataille, l'amour pour Arwen dans les yeux du roi…

- Partez, Estel, je vous en prie… supplie-t-il dans le même murmure.

Aragorn sent la souffrance et la fierté dans cette phrase à laquelle l'elfe a tenté d'intimer un peu de fermeté. Il n'en a cure, il n'a pas laissé son royaume pour se faire congédier aux portes de Mirkwood.

- Qu'ai-je fait, mon Prince, pour que vos sentiments en soient à ce point que vous ne supportiez plus même ma présence ?

La phrase est si douce que Legolas n'a plus la force de le repousser, la honte se lit à présent dans ses yeux, il baisse la tête et évite le regard gris argent en face de lui.

Ils n'ont toujours pas bougé et le temps s'étire un peu plus.

_(* le poème est le Lai du Chèvrefeuille de Marie de France)_


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Aragorn inspire un instant, comme cherchant un peu de courage, il s'approche de l'elfe muet mais qui se dresse toujours aussi fièrement face à lui. Il pose une main sur son épaule le forçant à rétablir le contact rompu entre eux.

- Le cœur des hommes est faible, Legolas.

- Pas le vôtre.

Il sourit mais ne se formalise pas de la réponse.

- Le cœur des hommes est faible, mais il ne ment pas devant la mort.

Interrogation muette dans les yeux de l'elfe.

- Devant la Porte Noire, alors que tout semblait perdu, mes derniers mots étaient pour toi. Tu les as entendus, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, l'autre tressaillit légèrement, il plante son regard clair dans l'orage argenté cherchant à y déceler la moindre émotion et il répond avec ces mots qu'il n'a jamais oubliés :

- Amin mella le, Legolas. Namarïe…

- Amin mella le, Legolas, répète alors le roi sans baisser son regard.

Et sa main s'éloigne doucement de son épaule, s'approche hésitante des mèches blondes et soyeuses, y plonge ses doigts, frôlant la pointe de son oreille d'elfe et caresse sa joue. L'homme franchit le dernier pas qui les sépare et sans lâcher le regard azur de son ami, y cherchant une sorte de permission muette, il capture les lèvres fines du guerrier Sylvain.

Ce baiser-là est bien plus tendre et incertain que celui échangé près des terres du Gondor, mais il est volontaire et exigeant. L'elfe y répond sans réticences, s'abandonnant enfin au désir de son cœur, il s'enivre de ce goût de cannelle, de cette tiédeur réconfortante, de cette douceur ensorcelante et plus rien n'a d'importance. Ses mains se perdent dans la chevelure brune de l'homme redécouvrant un plaisir interdit trop longtemps réprimé. Sans rompre le baiser, les bras du roi encerclent fermement les hanches de son ami et Legolas ressent un incroyable sentiment de sécurité.

_Il est là devant moi, je peux bien croire tous les mensonges de la Terre..._

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, sans se lâcher du regard, les pupilles dilatées, le cœur battant mais un bruit les sort de leur contemplation.  
Quelques archers du Bois Vert ont perçu la présence d'un intrus et apparaissent autour d'eux pointant leur arc sur cet étranger en haillon si près de leur prince.

- C'est le roi Elessar, lance Legolas reprenant ses esprits comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve.

Et à la fermeté de sa voix qui claque comme un ordre, les arcs s'abaissent. Alors s'avance vers eux un elfe élégant, revêtu d'une toge aux couleurs automnales, portant un diadème léger aux armes des elfes Sylvains.

- Que fait un grand Roi sans sa suite au milieu d'Eryn Lasgalen, notre forêt verte ? demande Thranduil, Seigneur du Royaume de Mirkwood, avec une pointe de suspicion dans la voix.

- Il rend visite à un ami, en simple voyageur, Mon Seigneur, répond le Dunedain en s'inclinant avec humilité devant ce roi des elfes.

Les yeux du roi croisent ceux de son fils, considère la tenue simple du souverain des Terres de l'Ouest, reconnaît l'épée légendaire à sa ceinture et sourit finalement.

- C'est un honneur, roi Elessar de vous recevoir ici, même s'il ne s'agit apparemment pas d'une visite formelle.

Aragorn suit respectueusement le Maître des Bois, il apprend qu'après la chute de Sauron, la forêt noire est redevenue « forêt verte », regagnée par ce fier peuple Sylvain dont les Terres égalent à présent ceux de la Lorien et ils échangent quelques propos sur les possibilités de commerce entre leurs deux peuples.

- J'aurais pris plaisir à rencontrer la Reine Undomiel, conclut Thranduil.

- Elle également, mais son état ne le permettait pas, répond Aragorn avec un discret sourire.

Legolas se contracte légèrement mais l'homme poursuit avec un air songeur :

- La naissance est pour bientôt et nous aurons honneur à vous recevoir à Minas Tirith à cette occasion.

Le roi des elfes le félicite et prend enfin congés, laissant seuls les deux amis dans un silence un peu pesant.

- Estel…

Aragorn regarde son compagnon d'armes dont les yeux semblent un peu perdus entre le trouble de leur baiser et la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Arwen.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions sans être interrompus, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Ne me fuis pas et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

La lune est déjà bien haute sur les bois de Mirkwood, elle diffuse une aura douce au-dessus de l'elfe et de l'humain qui, assis en silence, cherchent chacun la paix de leur âme.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes…, commence Aragorn d'une voix lente.

- … jamais je ne cesserai d'aimer Arwen.

La phrase fait mal mais Legolas continue de l'écouter sans afficher de réelles réactions.

- Pourtant, je ne peux nier le trouble et le désir que j'éprouve en ta présence. Ni que face à la mort, c'est vers toi que mes pensées se sont tournées.

L'elfe lève sur lui un regard perçant mais l'homme ne s'interrompt pas.

- Et je suis ici devant toi, loin de mon royaume, de mes devoirs et loin _d'elle_, simplement parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée de te savoir loin de moi.

- Tu pourrais m'en blâmer Estel, rien de ceci ne troublerait ton cœur si j'avais su maitriser mes sentiments.

Le mortel lit la culpabilité mêlée d'amour et d'espoir dans ces yeux océan d'une candeur et d'une pureté qui le touchent, il sourit doucement :

- Je n'aurais pas souhaité l'ignorer.

Leurs yeux brillent un instant captifs, désireux de ne pas s'éloigner.

- Legolas, cela compte pour moi, tu fais partie de ma vie. Une vie de mortel… Toi, que te restera-t-il de moi dans mille ans, mon ami ?

L'autre va protester à la fois blessé dans sa sincérité et accablé par le rappel de la condition éphémère de l'homme, mais le roi l'en empêche :

- Je sais que tu aurais été capable du sacrifice d'Arwen, mais c'est un fardeau assez lourd pour moi pour qu'une autre personne chère à mon cœur me fasse le présent de son éternité…

La voix vacille un peu plus et l'elfe sent bien que chaque mot est pénible à énoncer.

- Un jour tu m'oublieras, ou j'aime à croire qu'il te restera de moi un souvenir ensoleillé dans ton âme et tu aimeras à nouveau…

_Tu te trompes_. _Tu ne connais pas le cœur des elfes, Estel, fils des hommes._ Mais le prince archer ne dit rien de ses pensées les plus intimes.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, Estel ? redemande-t-il d'une voix très douce.

- Je suis venu parce que mes nuits sont remplies de la tristesse de tes yeux et parce que… mon cœur ne se résout pas à te perdre.

Il y a une honte perceptible et amère dans les mots que souffle l'homme, la honte de faillir à l'amour d'Arwen, celle de ne parvenir à renier son désir pour son ami, celle de la faiblesse d'un homme incapable de choisir. Les deux personnes que son cœur désire sont des plus pures sur la Terre, il n'en mérite aucune. Comment choisir entre la Lune et le Soleil, entre l'Etoile du Soir et le Prince de l'aube ?

- J'accepte, dit soudain Legolas.

Le gris acier du souverain du Gondor lui envoie une interrogation muette.

- … Ce que ta dignité n'ose me proposer… rester dans l'ombre d'Arwen, je l'accepte.

Les yeux du roi s'embuent légèrement d'un sentiment confus, il sait bien de toute façon que quelque soit le choix qu'ils feront, tous trois en souffriront.

_A suivre... (logiquement plus que deux chapitres)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Pssst : toujours merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires ! Cette petite fic se termine...  
**

**16.**

Dans les prunelles claires de l'elfe, il n'y a pas de doutes. Quelle autre solution existerait-il qui leur permettrait de sauvegarder ce lien à la fois si fort et si fragile entre eux ? Legolas a suffisamment de sagesse pour savoir que rien d'autre ne peut leur être permis. Aragorn est devenu le plus puissant des rois de cette Terre réunifiée, son épouse incarne tous les espoirs de renouveau pour les hommes. Et lui-même est promis à devenir Roi, a avoir une descendance et à mener un jour les siens vers les Havres Gris... Leur devoir ne peut laisser de place à leur amour et ce serait folie de croire qu'ils pourraient s'affranchir de ce poids-là...

Le sachant tout autant que lui, le fils du Gondor a pourtant tout abandonner pour le retrouver ici si loin de son propre royaume... C'est donc que contre toute attente, un espoir existe pour eux, celui de se trouver, en dépit de tout, une toute petite bulle de bonheur...

Alors, s'accrochant à cet espoir ténu, Legolas ne le laisse pas réagir, de crainte que son cœur noble refuse un compromis qu'il n'estimera digne d'aucun d'entre eux, il lui attrape le poignet et l'incite à le suivre hors de la place centrale. Aragorn lui emboîte le pas en silence, traverse cette étrange ville d'elfes qui ressemble un peu à la Lorien et qui diffère tant de Fondcombe. Il se laisse conduire jusqu'à une clairière lumineuse, arborée de Malornes aux couleurs chatoyantes. L'elfe s'arrête et ne peut s'empêcher de contempler ce lieu avec une certaine sérénité et son compagnon comprend qu'il s'agit d'un endroit sacré pour lui.

Dans les reflets argentés de la Lune, le Roi regarde le Prince, frappé à nouveau par la perfection de ses traits fins. Legolas est un elfe de sang pur, à la différence d'Arwen ou d'Elrond et cela confère à sa stature une grâce lumineuse qui lui est propre.

- Tu mérites autre chose qu'un amour à mi-temps…autre chose que l'amour d'un simple mortel.

L'amertume est aussi perceptible que la culpabilité dans cette affirmation que l'ancien rôdeur prononce à voix basse, mais Legolas y sent aussi une sorte d'abnégation, il lui sourit, bien décidé à ne plus fuir ou laisser fuir celui qui donne un sens à sa longue vie.

- Tu n'es pas un simple mortel. Tu es un grand Roi, Elessar, valeureux, juste et d'une beauté qui fait pâlir bien des elfes…

Ils se taisent à présent, comprenant qu'ils se sont tout dits de leurs sentiments et de leurs craintes et chacun à présent, dans le silence de la nuit, peut sentir le désir de l'autre et accepter sans faux-fuyant la réalité d'un amour, partagé, assumé malgré tout ce qui se dresse entre eux : les obligations, la morale, leur peuple, les conventions, Arwen…

C'est l'archer qui initie le premier mouvement, avide de goûter à nouveau à la saveur épicée des lèvres du roi des hommes. Avec une délicatesse infinie, il embrasse les lèvres qui lui font face, sent leur tremblement, puis l'ardeur qui se réveille. Le baiser devient passionné, sauvage, impétueux et cette fois-ci, il n'y a plus aucun doute, aucune retenue entre eux. Les gestes se font plus sûrs, leurs mains se cherchent, se glissent sous leurs vêtements, s'apprivoisent…

Ils s'aiment et le reste de la nuit n'appartient qu'à eux.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Mort d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor, dit Elessar II_

Le cœur d'Arwen est vide et ses yeux sont désormais gris depuis qu'Estel, son époux, l'a quittée pour rejoindre ses fiers aïeux. 217 années furent celles accordées au Dunedain et 130 ans de règne sur sa Terre.

Comme les anciens rois de Numénor, c'est lui qui a décidé du moment où il a renoncé à la vie. Il a porté sur elle son regard argenté toujours aussi intense et lui a adressé un dernier sourire.

Elle est immobile... Le froid a envahi son âme et sa beauté s'est éteinte avec son amour, elle reste là devant le grand tombeau de marbre blanc aux armoiries du Gondor et elle ne se retourne pas quand elle entend derrière elle un pas si léger qu'il ne peut provenir d'un homme, un pas qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis bien des années_. Ou bien qu'elle avait toujours tâché de ne pas entendre lorsqu'il résonnait dans la Cité..._

Le prince des elfes, héritier du trône de Mirkwood, s'arrête à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur le mausolée blanc et des larmes transparentes comme le cristal coulent sur ses joues de porcelaine sans aucune retenue.

- Ayia Legolas.

- Ayia Arwen.

Ils ne prononcent pas d'autres mots et restent là debout, communiant en silence, partageant une même douleur qui semble emmener une partie de leur âme dans un abîme dont on ne revient pas. Elle se retire enfin et tournant le dos à l'autre elfe, elle murmure juste :

- Ma punition est de mourir pour le rejoindre, la tienne est de continuer à vivre sans lui.

Et ses mots sont comme une prophétie qui le condamne à une vie de fantôme…

_Tu te trompes_. _Tu ne connais pas le cœur des elfes, Estel, fils des hommes. Personne ne te remplacera et ta lumière blanche ne s'éteindra jamais tant que durera ma vie. C'est ma punition pour t'avoir aimé mais c'est un châtiment que j'accepte le cœur rempli de ton souvenir, mon Roi, mon ami, mon aimé. Repose en paix._

**FIN**_  
_

_...  
_

_** La fin du Seigneur des Anneaux **_**:** Si l'on s'en remet à Tolkien, la vraie fin du livre s'inscrit sans problèmes à la suite de mon récit : Arwen se laissera mourir seule dans les bois de la Lorien désertés des elfes, Legolas quitte la Terre du Milieu à la mort d'Aragorn pour conduire son peuple vers Valinor, il emmène à ses côtés Gimli, qui prend la place d'Arwen, marque spéciale qu'il doit à son amitié pour Legolas. Vous voyez que tout est possible :)

_** Remerciements : **_

Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui ont inscrit ici leurs encouragements, écrire pour vous tous a été un plaisir :

Mimi70 : la première à commenter et à m'inciter à poursuivre  
Psycopathe : la plus assidue et la plus fidèle!  
Amyo : de superbes encouragements qui donnent envie de reprendre la plume (enfin la souris) : encore merci !  
mokona-au-chocopyuh pour son humour et sa bonne humeur!  
Annadriya : qui est restée fidèle au poste  
Mlle Else : dont les commentaires constructifs m'ont permis de modifier quelques passages, merci voisine.  
Guest : merci aussi aux anonymes qui se donnent la peine d'écrire un commentaire


End file.
